theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldritch Castle
Eldritch Castle is a creepy castle located in the Forest, it's also the home of the Eldritch sister witches. The residences of the Castle includes Maliflua, Malaranea and Malviola. Description The Castle has four stone towers, one was cloaked to not be seen. The interior of the castle includes several long corridors, in the hallways torches are bolted to the stone walls. Knight Armor hang on the walls and can even be seen moving due to the castle's magical properties. Each of the towers of the castle are living Quarters for the sisters. The quarters all look the same but are customized for each of the witches personalities. History At an unknown time, the sisters were each given one piece of the Gem of the Crown of Souls so that the Crown would be rendered useless. Sometime after this sister, Maldonna, wrote a tell-all book about her family in an attempt to make some money. Furious that she had given away all their secrets, Malaranea, Maliflua and Malviola cursed the whole family, including the sisters themselves, to forget all about Maldonna. They wiped her memories, stripped her of her powers and banished her.After being cursed, Maldonna went by the name Duchess for an unknown reason. Residences Malviola: '''Malviola '''is an Eldritch sister and a keeper of part of the gem of the crown of souls. Malviola wears a black coat along with a pointed black hat. She rides around on a broom, and her skin was once colored green because she believed that is how a witch should look. She is a generally kind witch. She is somewhat concerned with others think about her, always wanting to be the perfect witch, painting herself green just to seem like a witch.She gets very angry when people do not think she is a witch. Maliflua: Maliflua, formerly known as the Piper, is a flute-playing witch. Maliflua is tall and thin with pale skin, light green eyes, freckled cheeks with three spots on her forehead and long, light red, frizzy hair which grows outwards in a semi-circle shape. She dresses like a hippie from the wild west. She is evil and seems laid back and talks slowly and with the word like frequently. she uses her ability to control bees to extort money by threatening to send bees to towns if they don't give her money. She acts like a hippie and has a particular fondness for music which suits her ability to control beasts with her magic flute. Malaranea: Malaranea is the second Eldritch Sister and a powerful witch who favors dream based magics. She is the sister of the Duchess, and is seen as the most wicked of the Eldritch sisters. Malaranea is a tall, slender, beautiful woman with pale skin, brown eyes framed by thick eyelashes, elegant facial features and dark brown hair which she wears in a large bun. She dresses all in white with silver-grey detailing. These include a tall crown, a high collar, shoulder pads, gossamer sleeves, white jeans and a matching overskirt. The overskirt resembles the body of a spider. She can grow four spider legs covered in fine white hair. Each leg is nearly twice as long as Malaranea herself. Malaranea is the worst Eldritch sister. Her own sister Malviola says she is more terrible than the worst thing imaginable. She is even more villainous than Duchess was when she was a villain as Malaranea had no qualms about sucking Puss's life force and attacking Dulcinea. She has a lust for power does not care if achieving this goal means killing an innocent creature. The world conjured by her dreams can be quite ghastly and nightmarish, possibly a reflection of her wicked heart. This is supported by the fact that within the dream world, she conjured the evil scimitar, further indicating her villainous character. Despite this, she has a silly streak like dancing playfully with Malviola and some butterflies and shouting things she didn't mean to say out loud. While she can be very harsh with her sisters and their relationship isn't the best, deep down she loves them. Malaranea is a very powerful witch who is described as one of the masters of the darkest arts. She can strip a person or an entire family of their memories of a certain thing or individual, take away another witch's powers and teleport in a puff of purple smoke. With a magic staff, she can extract souls from sleeping people. As a spider witch, she can grow four long arachnid legs out of her back and reabsorb them at will. She can use the sharp points of her spider legs to stab enemies. Like a spider, she can stick to walls, move along vertical and horizontal surfaces with incredible agility and spin magic webs. Malaranea can spit her own brand of spider venom from her mouth. It is acidic and will burn through rope but if one were to swallow this poison, they would fall into a deep sleep and enter a world where all their dreams are reality. Even Malaranea is susceptible to this venom. Under the spell of her venom, she can manipulate that person's dream. If the dream is good, the person may never awaken. Trivia * Puss and Dulcinea competed to become Malviola's Familiar Gallery